


Candles of Thought

by Saffir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Some Fluff, birthday cas, birthday celebration, i just wanted to write something for cas’s birthday, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffir/pseuds/Saffir
Summary: With the looming fight against Chuck and the worldwide pandemic over their heads, the Bunker takes a break to celebrate Cas’s birthday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Candles of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite rushed and probably not that great, but i really wanted to write something for cas today. i hope y’all enjoy!!!

Cas softly blinked as the light began to slowly stream into the room. It was early morning, only six or seven am- Cas wasn’t sure. He didn’t usually bother glancing at the clock- time wasn’t something excessively important to him, unless whatever he was doing was time-centered. 

As such, he sat calmly in the room, basking in the steady stream of sunlight as it quickly became day. He hadn’t slept that night, no doubt in part with his lack of even _needing_ to sleep. He usually busied himself during the night with preparing for whatever cases they had or were working on. With the battle against Chuck looming in the distance, Cas had been fruitlessly racking through each book on the immense Bunker shelves. It didn’t matter how big the book was, how heavy or what language it was written in- an added bonus to being an angel, Cas’s mind happily supplied- he’d comb through it, searching for anything that might help them.

And since the pandemic had come to a head and crawled over the world, the group had found themselves mostly locked inside- which none of them really protested, as it gave them time to ward the bunker securely and prepare for their upcoming fight. 

Still, the world had gone on. Leaves slowly turned to delicate shades of brown, orange and gold outside, crumpling softly into small piles on the ground. The air had begun to chill ever so slightly, with delicate gusts of wind blowing through every few days or so. Cas had been slightly amused to see Halloween decorations already littering store fronts and houses. He wasn’t sure what to think of the holiday, but it seemed to be a happy thing, so he didn’t so much mind it.

Humans were always intriguing to watch, a fact he had reached after years of living amongst them. They were complicated things, varying in their motivations, goals and actions. Emotions were another thing entirely. Even after spending time as a human himself and becoming a father, Castiel still found emotions a difficult thing to grasp. They were perplexing, difficult to recognize or wrap his head around.

Still, Cas enjoyed watching humans- the Winchesters in particular. The brothers were an intriguing case, even amongst the waves of humans Cas had encountered. He hadn’t ever shied away from his clear fascination and favoritism towards the two brothers, nor had they done the same. The brothers were kind, loyal humans, willing to stand up for others and fight for what is right, something Cas greatly admired. He had always been enamored with humans and the layers to them, but the Winchesters had only increased this factor.

His loyalty to the brothers had only increased over the years. Now the very emotions he always pondered over had found a heart with the two men, specifically with the shorter, freckled man- Dean. 

Even so, there was much Cas didn’t understand, and much that still piqued his curiosity. It came to a head that morning, when he walked into the kitchen to an array of shouts and cheers.

“Happy birthday Cas!” Cried the cascade of voices, and it took a few moments before Cas recognized the voices to be belonging to all those who had taken residence in the bunker. There stood Dean, Sam, Eileen and Jack, all smiling as they stood in a kitchen that Cas suddenly realized was decorated.

Small streamers littered the cabinets and walls, sparse in their placement. A banner was strung along the height of the ceiling, plastered with the words “Happy Birthday” in neat multicolored letters. Colored cups sat along the tables, along with what Cas noticed was a neatly decorated cake. Plates were scattered next to it, along with utensils and cards.

The cake was a neat and pretty thing. The body of it was white and the surface was blue, with the icing trickling down like paint. Blue and cream colored dollops of icing lined the edges, encircling the “Happy Birthday Castiel” message written there in neat black lettering.

It was almost too much to take in at once.

“I know you’re probably a couple million years old by now and that your own age doesn’t really matter to you, but we figured you were owed a celebration.” Dean explained awkwardly as Cas drank everything in. He stared up at the freckled man, his own deep blue eyes locking with the vibrant green of Dean’s.

He didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to thank us or anything.” Sam spoke up, sensing the wonder in Cas’s posture. “We all wanted to do something for you.” 

Cas stared. He still wasn’t sure what to think or say.

“Shall we sing Happy Birthday?” Eileen questioned, signing to Sam. Sam glanced over at Cas and then Dean, the latter of which gave a nod.

Dean turned and took Cas’s hands into his own, leading the angel over to the cake. Cas still only stared. Dean’s eyes fell onto his face, seemingly searching for something- Cas glanced at him for a moment, their eyes locking, and Dean pulled back, seemingly having found whatever he was looking for.

The singing started right after that. Dean led the others in a gusto, and Cas blinked at the taller man’s singing voice. He tuned out every other voice in the room, only focusing on Dean’s. 

As soon as the singing ended, Dean gestured to the candles. “Now you blow them out, Cas.” He supplied helpfully. Cas started, then leaned forward and blew each candle out with a swift breath to an applause.

“Alright! Let them have cake!” Dean cried, taking the knife to slice through the cake. He handed a generous slice to Cas, who took it without question, not even considering his lack of ability to taste anything. Cas took a fork and brought it to his mouth, taking slices of the cake without thought.

As he slowly finished off his cake, the others began regaling stories and laughing. Even Dean did something absolutely unprecedented- he leaned against Cas as he ate. Cas only glanced at the man beside him, something bubbling and festering behind his eyes. The taller man leaned against him with an evident fondness, uncaring to the looks of the others as they talked. 

The day passed pleasantly. After cake, Cas had opened an orchestra of cards, most with simple messages written in them. Dean had then insisted on putting on a movie, proclaiming they could ignore the world for a day to celebrate Castiel. 

During the movie, Dean had sat right next to the angel, his hair pressed into Cas’s cheek and his face resting on Cas’s shoulder. When the movie ended, Dean pulled him into a wordless kiss, and Cas smiled against his lips. 

Cas smiled. Perhaps having a birthday wasn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
